


My Boat, Me, and the Wide Blue Sea

by K_Popsicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract Love, Lazy Mornings, Other, Pirates, Pirates Life For Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: A quite morning after a sea turned night for a Captain on his Ship in the middle of the Sea.
Relationships: Pirate Captain/Their Ship/The Sea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	My Boat, Me, and the Wide Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



The ship rocks on the current of the ocean, sweet solitude interrupted by the lapping of water against the hull. The Captain curls under their blanket as the chill of the morning air hangs in the room. The sun isn’t up and the chores that must be done will wait a while longer. The Captain pulls their blanket in closer and listens to the creek of old wood warn from use. The rhythm of the ocean moving their ship. Tomorrow they reach their port, today- today there is nowhere to be but here.

Last night a storm howled, throwing the Captain against the helm as bitter winds lashed the crew and washed sheets of water across the deck. They’d held on, shouted orders to the crew, kept their eye on the blackened waves as they crested taller than the main mast for all the good the vigilance would do.

The boatswain cried foul at the weather, nearly washed from the deck as he clawed his way to them, “This is madness, Captain!” His voice had been nothing to the roar of the storm, the swell of the sea, but the Captain heard his fear clear enough.

“Back below deck, Mr Tilly. The likes of you aren’t ready to see Her like this.” They’d replied, eyes only for their ship and the majesty beyond Her hull. The word was vast, but until you sailed onto the salty deserts of the seas you could never appreciate how small you truly were.

Mr Tilly took his leave with feet that slipped under him as he ran and the Captain kept their place, guiding the Golden Rose across mountains of water that groaned and swirled below the rage of the sky above in all its glory. They moved, cradled by salt water and weathered wood, synchronised in this dance to steal another moment with each other.

The Captain hums their appreciation to ol’ Rosie and she creaks in response. “Ay, time to rise,” they agree and brave the bracing air. Their coat and hat are still drying so they drag the blanket back over their shoulders like a cape and go to survey their lady loves.

All signs of the storm have passed, the crew have done their duties to clear the decks of debris and the main sail is unfurled to catch the breeze that will guide them to port. From the crow’s nest a voice echoes through the early morning fog, singing a song of love lost to the seas.

The Captain surveys their ship, runs their fingers along banisters and railings, tests ropes as they pass, and listens to the early morning mumbling of a crew that’s been pushed by the sea’s whimsy.

The helm’s wheel is warm against their fingers, a slight catch on a handle that will need to be smoothed and oiled before it splinters and catches their fingers.

“Thank you my darling, you carried us well,” they whisper to the familiar wood. Then to the water beyond, “We’ll join you soon, but not today,” they promise it.

They breathe in the intermingled scents of the two things they love beyond all else. Salt and oil, damp and wood. One day the sea will destroy their Rose, and they will be there to see it and follow her into the great oblivion waiting to embrace them like a true lover. An eternity with their lady loves.


End file.
